Dojo break in!
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: One night Kim stays late at the dojo to clear her head about a certain brunet. But what happens when a thief comes in and tries to rob the dojo? And more importantly who will save Kim?


**Hello Fan Fiction! My name is Dreaming2BAWriter and this is my first ever one shot/Fan fiction story so go easy on me okay?! So this is a story that I got the idea from a Drake and Josh episode. But since I love kickin it and the couple: kick I made this Kick story based on the ending events of the Drake and Josh episode. So anyway I'll shut up now and get to the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't know why we have to do these! I mean it's not like the producer's actually go on here!? Anyway here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kickin it or this Drake and Josh themed one shot**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I walked into the empty dojo and went to the supply closet to pull out a punching dummy. It was late at night and I went to the dojo for two reasons. 1) To blow off some steam and 2) To set my self straight! Okay number two needs explaining. You see a boy has popped into my mind more often and his name is Jack Anderson, now I know you're probably thinking " What do you mean by more often?" well you see I've had a crush on him since the day we met and now he's been popping into my mind more often! I'm not saying it's a bad thing since... you know I like him but it keeps effecting me in sparing and in school. Like today in school at first period I daydreamed about Jack and wasted the period thinking of him. And to make all things worse Jack even noticed my daydreaming during class and he asked if I was okay (**A:N they have first period together if you didn't notice)** and I had to make a lame excuse and it wasn't a very smooth since everyone knows I suck at lying!

As for sparing, today while I was sparing with Milton I saw Jack and Jerry sparing and I kept focusing on Jack and Milton flipped me, **Milton. Flipped. me. **After that Milton ran off saying something about him being a man and Jack helped me up (I guess that part had an upside). After that I decided to leave early and told Rudy I'd be back later, so he gave me the keys to lock up ( I know that's seems weird but hey he's Rudy he's a man-child!).

Which leads to now, me murdering a dummy. So while I'm murdering this innocent dummy I started thinking about Jack. Ugh why am *punch* I even thinking * kick* about him?! I mean I really like him * round kick* but why am I thinking about *punch* him 24/7? Maybe I don't like *kick* him. Maybe... I love him? I know it sounds * back kick* weird to possibly love someone at 15, but hey age isn't a number right?

**Authors P.O.V**

The Bell on the door of the dojo rang as a person came in. It wasn't Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie or Rudy! It was a man wearing black vans, black jeans, gray tee-shirt, leather jacket and black beanie (**A:N imagine him as the theater thug from the drake and Josh episode that the story's theme came from**) then he turned Kim around to face him, she looked very angry. " Hey what do you think you're.. but she was intruepted off as the man pulled out a gun and Kim froze up in fear, " Show me where all your equipment is and you wont die" he said in a low and threatening voice. Kim gulped and said " What do you mean?" then the man got very angry and said " LOOK KID THIS IS A DOJO RIGHT? SO SHOW ME WHERE ALL YOUR EQUIPMENT IS AND I WONT PULL THE TRIGGER GOT IT!" he yelled and Kim was shaking in fear now and the only thing she could do was scream " HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was walking to the dojo because I forgot my bag there. While I was walking there I kept thinking about Kim, she was acting really weird at school today and I don't know what was wrong with her. I kept asking her but she would say something pretty lame since she is a horrible liar, and Milton flipped her in sparing! Something must have been really been bothering her if Milton flipped her. I really wished she would tell me what's wrong, I mean she's my Best friend, Or maybe more. Yes I'll admit I love Kim Crawford and I've loved her since the day I met her! But I don't think she loves me, she only thinks of us as best friends. Just as I entered the courtyard I heard someone yelling it came from the dojo and walked near the door to see Kim and some other who had a gun pointed at... HER?! then Kim yelled " HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME!" soon I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911, realizing that the police needed to come right away. After explaining the situation they said they were on they're way. Soon I heard sirens and a person say " SURRENDER WE"VE GOT THE PLACE SUROUNDED" a police man said. I smiled in relief, then I saw something I shouldn't have seen, the guy had his arm around Kim's neck choking her.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what this guy was doing. "HEY I GOT A KID WITH ME!" he yelled is it just me or is the becoming more of a PYSCHO than he already was! Then I saw something move and heard someone say "KIM DUCK" and so I did. When I looked up I saw Jack with a bow staff in his hands and he already kicked the gun out of the thief's hands.

**Author's P.O.V**

Soon it turned into a brawl! The thief started attacking Jack, but Jack used his karate moves to defend himself "I have a bow staff" (**1**) Jack said. Then the thief kicked the bow staff out of jack "I had a bow staff" (**1**) Jack said, than the thief started charging at Jack than Jack saw Kim get up and grab the bow staff and Jack ran towards her ( the thief not remembering Kim) and Jack ducked and the thief got hit with the bow staff!

**Kim's P.O.V**

Yes we got the thief unconscious! I ran up to Jack and gave him a bear hug and soon I was crying... WAIT crying, in front of Jack? Aw man! Now he's gonna think I'm weak! " Are you okay?" he asked " I-I th-think s-so" I said between tears. Than he lifted up my chin, wiped away a few tears an leaned in and kissed me! At first I was surprised but than melted into the kiss. It was sweet yet short. When we broke away I smiled and " Thanks for saving me Jack" I said " Anytime Kim" He said, Then the cops came and took the guy away.

Who knew thief's could bring people together?

* * *

**And done! What did you think? like it? hate it? sorry if the ending was arupt I just wanted to find a funny one liner to end it. So tell me in reviews of what you think! I can take constructive critisism. Also sorry if it was terrible but this is my first story ever on FF. **

**(1) those two parts where from the Drake and Josh ep which me and my brother both watched**

**So anyways I'll see you guys soon with a next story soon to published bye ! ;)**


End file.
